The present invention relates to identification systems and more particularly to devices for indicating the contents and flow direction of a piping system.
In the chemical industry and in power plants, for example, it is highly desirable to mark pipes, conduits and the like to indicate contents, flow direction and other information. The marking of relatively complex piping systems with such information can prevent injury. This is especially true in emergency situations which might involve outside fire departments whose personnel would not be familiar with the piping system. Proper identification also effectively increases efficiency of a facility's operation. Lost time spent tracing piping systems or reviewing blueprints is not required to determine pipe contents, flow direction and the nature of the fluid contained therein.
ANSI 13.1 1956 (as revised 1975) is a standard entitled "Scheme for the Identification of Piping Systems". This standard was developed to promote safety by standardizing color coding, size of indicia and other piping system identification markings. The standard includes marking of pipes with a specific color which would indicate whether or not the fluid contained therein is hazardous, gaseous, liquid, low hazard or a fire quenching material. By so marking the pipes, critical information is obtained merely by visual inspection.
Various proposals have theretofore been made to meet the requirements of the standard. One such proposal involves painting the piping systems with the appropriate color, lettering to indicate contents and painting on flow direction indicia. This approach is costly, inefficient, time consuming and therefore not acceptable. Further, with a large number of piping systems high maintenance requirements would result from painting and/or the paint would not properly stick to the piping systems if they are excessively rusted or greasy.
In an attempt to overcome the problems associated with merely painting the systems to provide the required information, various other proposals have been made. One such proposal involves providing a pressure sensitive adhesive tape having the appropriate indicia thereon. Due to the different types of piping systems involved and their environments, this approach necessitates different forms of tape material and adhesives. For example, if the piping system is hot, a tape material having high temperature characteristics is required as well as a different adhesive. Problems are experienced with insuring that the adhesive tape sticks to the pipe. If the pipe is covered with insulation, is rusted and/or is excessively dirty or greasy, the tape systems may not be completely acceptable.
In an attempt to overcome these problems, prior proposals have included the providing of a rigid carrier or support which is affixed to the pipe. The proper indicia is then carried by the holder or carrier. In one example, a plastic plate is secured to the pipe by bands or straps and the indicia carrying adhesive tape is then affixed to the plate. The plate therefore provides a clean surface to insure proper application of the tape material. Other examples of this approach may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,748, entitled IDENTIFICATION OF PIPING SYSTEMS and issued on Mar. 29, 1934 to Meunier and U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,057, entitled MARKING TAPES FOR MARKING ARTICLES and issued on July 5, 1977 to Jaffe. The system disclosed in the Jaffe patent includes a tubular hose or cover of transparent material within which a separate marking plate is disposed. The hose acts as a carrier and it is affixed to the pipe.
The prior proposals have not fully solved the problems of pipe system identification. The prior proposals by their vary nature have been costly or inefficient, bulky, time consuming to apply and/or not universally adaptable to the various pipes and environments encountered.